the_1980s_cyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Community Policies
Community Guidelines (TAKEN FROM COMMUNITY CENTRAL CHAT GUIDELINES) Community Central allows you to virtually meet up with other Fandom community members to talk about your wiki, learn about what's happening on Fandom, and find help. Here are some general guidelines we ask our community members to follow on Community Central: Jump right in! '''Don't be afraid to get started. Anyone is free to edit a wiki, so start commenting, creating new forum threads, and writing blog posts. '''Practice open-mindedness and assume good faith. Since Community Central is open for anyone to contribute to, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to improve it, not hurt it. If this wasn't true, a wiki project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user involved about the issue first, then take additional steps if needed. Contribute to what you find useful. At Community Central, we share information about Fandom, offer support for wikis, and get to know each other. You can find categories in our Support Forums and blogs, which offer some general guidelines for what you may want to discuss on this wiki. Keep in mind, though, that what matters to some people may not matter to everyone, so if you find a conversation you're not interested in, just focus your attention on another topic. Be nice and treat people with respect. Being friendly goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, welcome new users, provide help when you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Being nice and treating people with respect can greatly impact the growth and success of this wiki community. One of the best ways to do this is to remember that the user you're speaking to is an actual person, not a computer screen, so treat people as you would if you were talking to them face-to-face. Don't be disruptive. When we say disruptive, that means your behavior is starting to affect other people and their ability to engage on Community Central. This includes spam, vandalism, and anything else that takes people's attention away from the matter at hand towards what you're doing. Spread the word! A community is only as strong as all of its members. The more it has, the stronger (and more successful) it will become. So invite your friends and other users who may be interested in Community Central to start spending time here, and give them tips on how to get the most out of their experience. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask! There are a lot of useful resources here, including our Help Pages, Support Forums, local admins, and staff. Live help may also be available on Fandom Chat. No question is too small! Admin Guidelines Admins are present on Community Central to help keep things running smoothly. They clean up spam and vandalism, they intervene in disruptive behavior, they encourage participation, and they keep things on track. Here are some general guidelines we ask that our admins follow on Community Central: Revert and block simple spam and vandalism. If it clearly doesn’t belong here, make it go away. Remember to erase auto-deletion summaries. If it looks like a user needs to be banned globally, report the situation to a member of the VSTF. Be fair. '''Consider situations carefully before acting on them. If a user makes an honest mistake, give them the opportunity to learn and improve. '''Encourage participation. Be friendly and welcoming to members, help them get to know Community Central, and support their interactions. Keep things structured, but not too structured. '''Do your best to support and maintain the goals and organization of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change. '''Adhere to direction from Fandom Staff. Community Central is an official wiki that is managed directly by Fandom Staff. Talk to a staff member before making any major wiki changes, and before blocking any active, regular community members. Category:Community Policies Category:Read Carefully!